Dreams Come True
by TheAllbrighton
Summary: Bella Swan gets her big break at being a star when she gets accepted into 'Washington Boarding School of Talent' or WBST. This is where she meets the Cullens, getting closer to them as time progresses. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 : My Arrival

Dreams Come True

Chapter 1- My Arrival

Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight, nor do I own the characters inside it. I will add my own characters but there will be a lot from the books and the movie.  
I also don't own any songs i this either.

Rights: The rights for songs in this episode go to the one and only miss Kate Voegele and her song 'Wish You Were Here'. to get the best effect and to possibly  
find your newest addition to your itunes youtube her song and read th lyrics as they go or just listen 'cos you want to.

A/N: Hey, this is my second twilight story. I caught the inspiration for this story from one I had read by author 'twilightluver001'; it will be different but similar. So I am not copying her, just adapting her idea.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I still can't believe it. Me. Bella Swan, getting accepted into Washington's school of fame, 'Washington Boarding School of Talent'. Getting a scholarship to WBST is like a dream, I always thought my singing and performing in general was just mediocre but when my dad said "Follow your dreams baby! You were destined for bigger things." So I sent in my tape, auditioning for the scholarship.

I couldn't stop being elated, my dreams coming true. I would have a fresh start; being in Forks was okay, but not desired. But now I am still close to my dad, if the dorms didn't work out, and new friends. Maybe even a love interest.

I stopped breathing for a while when I saw the school. The big modern structure, bright white and HUGE, mesmerised me. Charlie gasped too, but he regained his breath a second after, I on the other hand did not. I saw student, eyeing the car up, it looking measly compared to the rest of them. Was I the only scholar? I couldn't be. The car stopped at the entrance and I climbed out, acknowledging the entrance. There were big glass doors, matching with the modern airy setting of the whole building's exterior. I could see the new kids waiting in the lobby; you could call it of the beautiful school.

Charlie grabbed my bags from the trunk of the car, walking beside me. I turned to face my watery eyed father. "Call me when you're settled Bells?" He asked, myself almost knocking him off his feet with the power of my hug. This will be the last till Christmas, so I wanted to get a couples months worth. Since moving to Forks I have gotten so much closer to my dad.

"Of course." I whispered, trying to get a tighter grip of him.

"Bella? Let's go." He sighed. I pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed my suitcase, and I carried my duffel. I walked in the head teacher greeted us immediately.

"Hello," he chimed in. He was unusually beautiful for this line of work, and happy. He smiled, revealing two racks of perfect teeth, his hair a gold colour. "I am Mr Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle, the other students do." I smiled at him, with no control over my reaction to his introduction.

"I am Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I stated, he chuckled a little and brought me into his office. I took a seat at the centre of the front of his desk, Charlie beside me.

"Well then, Bella. I have your dorm arranged already. You will be sharing with my daughters, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Cullen. I have reason to believe you and Alice will definitely get along." He smirked, which was weird because nothing seemed funny, maybe it was an inside joke. "Here is the number for the dorm, and your locker. Your class schedules for the next term and-"

A small pixie like girl burst through the door, beaming at me. She ran over to me. "Bella!" she exclaimed at me, pulling me from my chair into an iron tight hug. She smelt amazing, like flowers, or honey, or a mix between the two. But even if they were mixed I doubt anything could remake the smell, this incredible addictive smell. "I am Alice Cullen, your roomie, I will show her to her room dad!" she called.

"Okay then," he laughed. Alice released me and I turned to my dad.

"I will miss you dad," I muttered, hugging him again. "I love you!" I pulled back before I started to regret the decision of coming here.

"Love you to Bells," he sighed. I turned on my heels to grab my duffel to find it was in the hands of Alice Cullen, as was my suitcase which was next to Charlie. She was quiet as a mouse and about the same size too! I waved goodbye to Carlisle Charlie and left with Alice. Walking through the empty halls to the dorm areas was so weird. It was like I was roaming the school at night or cutting class but it was a Saturday. A free day.

My jaw dropped when I saw the dorm I was in. It felt like I was in an ivy league, there was a sitting room and 4 doors. When I examined the doors they had fancy door knobs that looked like they weaved in and out of each other. The wood of the doors a deep brown. And something significant caught my eye; all doors had a title, made from silver, smelted into the shapes of names. One said 'Rosalie' another said 'Alice'. Then there was one with my name on it. And oddly it said 'Bella', rather than Isabella. The other door was clearly the bathroom. The centre room had a flat screen television with two cream couches. One was a three seater, the other was a love seat. That one I would never end up using, I'm not girlfriend material.

"Do you like it?" Alice burst. I nodded slowly, looking to her, almost bouncing on the spot. I heard the toilet flush, a man emerging from the bathroom. It took 2 minutes to realise he was actually a student here. He had a buzz cut hair cut, was about 6 foot 7 and was full of muscle. If my jaw wasn't already open, it would have anyway. He grinned at us, and began to walk toward us. "Bella, this is my adopted brother Emmett." She emphasised the word adopted when she spoke. I wondered why but at the moment I didn't care, I just wanted to unpack and relax.

"I'm gonna go unpack." I said, awkwardly walking past, eyeing up Emmett's tall figure. My room was amazing to me. It was a nice light shade of blue, with beech wood flooring. There was a double bed in the centre, with matching sheets and big white fluffy pillows. I flung my duffel bag on the bed and sat next to it for a minute. I unzipped it and took out some hangers for my wardrobe, unloading them into the beech wood wardrobe. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called, Alice bouncing in putting my suitcase next to my duffel. "Oh I forgot about that," I blushed, that's not like me.

"As my mom always says, 'you would lose your head if wasn't fixed on!'" she giggled, closing the door behind her before I knew she was gone she was so fast I couldn't believe it. I shrugged it off and continued to place my clothes onto hangers, unloading my favourite blue shirt, deciding I would put that in the matching dresser. I used one draw for underwear and socks. Another for t-shirts, another for pyjamas. I was unpacked in just under an hour from my phone. I sighed and proceeded into the sitting room. There were 3 more people crowding this room, there was a blonde girl, I could only assume was Rosalie, then two other boys. Alice was stroking one boys arm, smiling at him and whispering to him. The other, sat on the floor, watching a baseball game. He had bronze messy hair, with bleach white skin like the rest of them, were they all Cullen's? "Bella!" Alice called. She rushed to my side and brought me into the middle of the room. All their eyes were focused on me, a little scarily as they all had the same colour eyes, a golden colour.

I waved awkwardly, still looking at the bronze haired boy. "This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen. They are all my adopted family." She cooed, I couldn't stop staring at how flawless they all were. Edward smiled at me a little, and got up to greet me.

"It's a pleasure miss Bella Swan." My breathe hitched a little as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. He was so cold, just like Alice. Were they all cold too? They were too similar to be ALL adopted. Jasper wouldn't touch me, or come any closer than necessary for me to hear, he came across very timid. Rosalie, smiled a little and Emmett came up to me and gave me a huge bear-hug. I gasped a little, everyone doing the same. "Emmett!" he snapped, Emmett dropping simultaneously.

"Yes big brother," he answered, BIG brother!? No chance, they must be messing with me. All of a sudden, an intercom sounded.

"_Would all students return to their dorms now please, thank you._" Edward, Jasper and Emmett got up and approached the door, Edward turned to look at me, straight at me.

"Another time miss Swan."

"Call me Bella please." I ordered. He nodded and left, the door closing silently behind him. "Hi Rosalie, we didn't get chance to meet earlier." I smiled, she took my hand and shook it. "What you watching?" I quizzed, sitting down on the couch.

"A show called '_One Tree Hill_', you heard of it?" Alice asked, looking to me. I nodded and we settled down to watch this week's episode with popcorn, although it was only a small bowl and I ended up eating all of it. When it ended, it was about 10pm. "I'm bushed!" Alice called, "night girls," she winked at me and skipped into her bedroom. Rosalie nodded and got up.

"Same here, night Bella," she said, fluttering to her room too. I took that as notice these were early leavers and early risers, I was tired from moving though I thought this was a good thing, to get shut eye to get myself into a cycle of going to bed early and getting up ready and rearing to go.

I grabbed my toiletry bag and entered the bathroom. I showered, soaking up the warm water straight away. Getting out I grabbed my pink towel and returning to my room. I grabbed my favourite Abercrombie and Fitch pyjamas and climbed into the bed. The comfiest bed I have yet to sleep in. My head hit the pillow and instead of doing the classic Bella where I roll around all night till I can cry myself to sleep, I slept straight away dreaming a dream of Edward Cullen.

_

* * *

_

My heart was thumping in my throat, the lights burning on my face. The crowd was silent, awaiting my voice to reach them. I opened my mouth to sing, no sound coming out, nothing but the cracking of my voice reaching the microphone.

_I turned to leave the stage, the tears appearing in my eyes, 'I can't do this!' I thought. I took a step toward exit stage left and I saw him. My bronze haired beauty, his pleading eyes begging me not to leave the stage. "I believe in you Bella," I still shook my head in denial "I love you Bella Swan!" he declared, my eyes widening in shock. "Do it for me!" he called, my confidence reaching my throat. I nodded in enthusiasm. _

_I returned to the mike, centre stage. I pulled my guitar from behind my back and began to strum. _

_#_ _Gone away are the golden days  
__Just a page in my diary  
__So here I am a utopian citizen  
__I'm still convinced  
__There's no such thing as idealism_

_Memories they're following me like a shadow now  
__And I'm dreamin'  
__Cause I've already suffered the fever of disbelief_

_I've seen your act  
__And I know all the facts  
__I'm still in love with who I wish you were _

_It ain't hard to see  
__Who you are underneath  
__I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
__And I wish you were here_

_I was true as the sky is blue  
__I couldn't soon say the same for you  
__So now I find denial in my eyes  
__I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind  
__Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
__For what it is  
__'Cause I don't want to keep on believin' in illusions_

_No no no_

_Cause I've seen your act  
__And I know all the facts  
__I'm still in love with who I wish you were _

_It ain't hard to see  
__Who you are underneath  
__I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
__I wish you were here_

_Sometimes I can't explain  
__And I'm so sorry that I can't  
__I'll try to concentrate  
__On your true identity_

_Cause I've seen your act  
__And I know all the facts  
__I'm still in love with who I wish you were _

_It ain't hard to see  
__Who you are underneath  
__I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_I've seen your act  
__And I know all the facts  
__I'm still in love with who I wish you were _

_It ain't hard to see  
__Who you are underneath  
__I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_I wish you were here... Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
__I wish you were here... Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
__I wish you were here...  
__I wish you were here...  
__I wish you were here...#_

_The thunder of applause hit me with a thud, then Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist, his perfect head resting on my shoulder. He slid round to face my face, and leaned in for a kiss. My first kiss, with the god of my dreams I never thought I would get. I mirrored his actions, his cold lips pressing hard against mine, then slowly heating up to my temperature. I pulled back puzzled to see an old, fat runt of a man. I screamed high pitched, knocking myself out of my dream._

* * *

"Bella! What's going on?" Alice demanded, running in with a baseball bat. Two of them would appear to tower this small girl but her eyes full of fury and worry made me a little frightened.

"N-nothing!" I slurred, clutching my sheets. "J-just a bad dream, sorry to wake you." I apologised, her frightening gaze softening to a soothing acceptance of my pathetic reaction to a dream not half as bad as I had imagined.

She wandered over to my bed side, sitting on the corner of my double. "Want to talk about it?" she offered. I shook my head slowly. "4 am! You pick your times huh?" she laughed, "night Bells!" she chimed, closing the door softly. I glanced at my clock and low and behold, Alice was right. I touched my lips in wonderment. What did this mean? I dreamt about Edward Cullen and I only met him once. Yes he reminded me of a Prince, but that wasn't what I had wanted before, this whole family intrigued my mind, who will it be next that I dream about? I shook my head, attempting to deny the inevitable that my mind would never rest until the mystery of the Cullen's was solved. I rolled onto my side and shut my eyes, moving really does take it out of you.

My slumber was dreamless for the rest of the night, much the girls' relief I assume. I had never shared a place with someone that could hear me that well, or maybe I was screaming louder, from some hidden fright I had discovered in my sleep maybe? I doubt it, they must have been lap-dogs in a previous life. I chuckled a little opening the door to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Morning sleepy head!" Alice greeted, shoving some of that delicious sent onto my plate.

"Hey, sorry, really. About last night, I forgot to warn you about my dreams, I scream. A LOT apparently." I smiled, the two girls shrugging it off. "You guys eaten already?" I asked, shovelling a huge pile of eggs into my mouth. She nodded.

"We are early risers right Rose?" she nudged her Rosalie nodding again.

"I'm gonna go see Emmett, later guys!" she called, grabbing her coat and fluttering out of the room. I took no notice and carried on with my meal. Alice was flicking through channels at a lightening pace, I couldn't even see what she was flicking past she was going too fast. Yep, definitely lapdogs.

Once my plate was cleared I began to wash up. I liked doing my chores, I am all about independence. I wouldn't let Charlie do it unless it was a special occasion for me. Like birthdays (I hate those), or when I was leaving. I didn't enjoy being waited on, I felt lazy and selfish. If I'm not kept busy my thoughts wander and nothing good comes of that.

Getting dressed used t be easy. I picked what comfortable for me, usually a shirt and some jeans with my jigsaw styled converse (these shoes are the only birthday present I have ever used by choice). This was exactly what I planned to wear today, but Alice stopped me in her tracks. "Not a chance!" she exclaimed, pushing me with ease into my room. "Now, what do I have to work with?" she pondered out loud, rooting through my draws and closet. She pulled what I was hoping she would miss. A mini skirt. I hated it, I never believed I had the legs for it, and I don't. "This is something to work with. She discovered some 80's style asymmetric shirt, a colourful bra for the strap on show. She grabbed a matching colour of tube socks keeping my converse thank god and shoving me into the bathroom to change.

"Alice!" I complained. "I look awful!"

"No you don't! You look cute, and that is what you want in this school." She smirked, "hasn't anyone ever told you that image is everything in this business. Show business is stylish eat unstylish now, it's for your benefit purely." I sighed, Alice giggling for a brief second at my remark as I opened the door. She applauded and bounced around a little. "You can thank me later!" she grabbed my hand, I winced at her temperature, but she didn't seem to notice it, she swivelled around once we were out of the door as she locked it and dragged me down the hall.

"I don't have a key," I muttered, then almost scratching my retina was a blue key. "Did you know I like blue?" I asked, she nodded.

"Your dad made you a facebook page, did you not know?" she asked, I began shaking my head, my hand copying it with rage. "Let's keep it moving!" she hushed, again, towing me down the hall to the actual school area. But we skipped straight past the curricular activities, and the extra ones heading to the boys half of the dorms.

I eyed the gleam in her eyes. What is she up to? "Where are we going!?" I demanded, she jumped a little from the break in the silence.

"To see my brothers, to get a true opinion!" my eyes widened in shock and horror.

"No, no, no, NO!" I escalated in level of sound and pitch as I continued through my sentence. She stopped, looking at me and pouting. "No, don't do that either, Alice!" she kicked it up a notch and looked down at her shoes. "Fine! But now match-making deal?" I offered, sticking my hand out, her pulling it, I took it as a yes to my deal.

As we reached the door to my sentence. Ugly, not ugly I couldn't tell. I knew my thoughts on this subject but what could their possibly be. I only cared about one opinion but what is there to guarantee he would be there? Or to guarantee his answer? It could; "She is hot!" or it could also be; "What a joke?" I didn't want to know it if it was going to be my second thought, it would hurt too much.

I heard shuffling, and a little thump and an "Ow! What the hell man?!" was this promising? I couldn't tell. The door swung open to show me the fate I wished wasn't mine.

"Hi!" he exclaimed. Staring right at me, and I to him, was Edward Cullen. The man of my impossible dreams.

**

* * *

**

So, first chapter done, i will udate as soon as because i go back to school soon. GCSE year s i wont make promises that these will be fluent so if you want to keep up with this justalerty it and it will show up whe i update. I will try my hardest though. Thank you for reading my story :)

_Chapter 2 Coming To A Fanifiction Near You!_


	2. Chapter 2 : What do you think?

Dreams Come True

Chapter 2- What Do You Think?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight, nor do I own the characters inside it. I will add my own characters but there will be a lot from the books and the movie.

I also don't own any songs I this either.

Songs Used: I'm Like A Lawyer....- Fall Out Boy.

Halo- Bethany Joy Galeotti.

A/N: Hey guys, please read and review, and suggestions please, even if they sound incredibly stupid there is no such thing as a bad idea in my eyes. Unless it 'Go kill yourself!' 'cos that is wrong and very, very stupid 

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

When I saw Alice's thoughts I almost fainted. Bella looked like that!? I didn't think of her dressed like a preppy girl. I didn't like her changing who she is for my sister. But she didn't make her look half bad either, Bella looked amazing!

"What up bro?" Emmett asked, seeing my expression. I gulped, Emmett hearing this clear as if he was in my throat. "Eddie! Tell me or I'll force it out of you."

"Fine!" I growled, "I- I read Alice's mind and saw her dressing up Bella. Picking out stiff to make her look 'cute'." Suddenly Emmett began to howl with laughter. "What is so funny?" I demanded, his childish attitude was insufferable at the easiest of moments, yet NOW, now of all times he could decide to be himself is when I am having difficulty reading what Bella is thinking, but can see what Bella looks like perfectly in my little sisters' mind.

"You like her!" he accused, my head shooting up from where rested on my fists.

"I do not, I can't!" that fuelled his point perfectly.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have our true answer!" he bellowed. "It's not that you _don't_, like her it is that you _won't_ allow yourself to, because she is human." I stood up to face his bulky figure.

I snarled a little, "_You_ try feeding that to everyone else, they will not allow it! So let it go!" I ordered, the door sounding a light tap. Emmett shot for the door but I threw myself at him, pushing him to the floor with an evident thud. I straightened myself up as Emmett yelled at me.

You can do this Edward, she is just a human. You are an amazing vampire that can- _EDWARD! Open the damn door!_ Alice thought to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and swung the door open. "Hi!" I exclaimed. Bella's eyes widened in fear at me, but they relaxed just after I had noticed.

She was wearing an asymmetric 80's style shirts, this look was 'in' now according to my sisters. She had a mini shirts coming up about two inches from her knees, not as short as majority of the student body of girls. Her tube socks, the circles around the calf matching the colour of her bra strap, a beautiful ocean blue. There was an inch of space between the skirt and the socks. Topping off her look with converse, with the different shades of blue creating a jigsaw look. I nodded in acceptance, hearing a sigh of relief, did she expect something else. "Bella, you look... different." I managed to utter, so quiet I thought she didn't hear me but her response caught me off guard.

"G-good different?" she squeaked, looking at me from under her eyelashes, did she know how Alice rolls or something. _I taught her that!_ She smirked.

"Um, a v-very good different. But it's just not you," I stated, she looked away, probably calculating how far she could get away before Alice caught her to drag her back. "Not meant, in an awful way, I just heard it for myself. Come in," I offered, Alice walking in confidently Bella still stood on the spot. "Bella?" I asked, she was out of it, in her dream land. I picked her up into my arms, her scent delectable to my tastes, a burning fire arose in my throat but I fought back the venom. I carried her in, shock lit upon her face in a very obvious manner.

She gasped a little and then looked to me. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"You weren't responding so I carried you in, are you okay with that?" before she blinked she blurted out.

"No! That is not a problem at all, just wondering. Th-that's all," she liked me? I don't know, she is hard to read without my gift. What was she thinking? Why can't I hear her thoughts? Was she thinking about me?

I set her down to her feet, her hands still locked around my neck. I lowered myself to her reach, not wanting to drop her. "Bella?"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"You haven't let go," I coughed. Emmett let out a huge laugh.

"Hey Bells!" he grinned lifting her up over his shoulder, he motioned to her butt with his hand, I glared, wanting to pounce but that would be reckless. _Good Eddie!_ He chuckled in his head, setting her down on his lap in front of the TV. "You look cute today," he winked, my rage kicked up further.

_DON'T! Edward don't be an idiot!_ Alice thought to me, I nodded and sat down next to them, lifting Bella over me, dropping her on the seat next to me. "You have a girlfriend Emmett, what would Rose say if she saw that, Bella on your lap?" I asked, Emmett's smirk dying to ashes.

**Bella POV**

I can walk damn it! I am being babied by people I barely know! "You have a girlfriend Emmett, what would Rose say if she saw that, Bella on your lap?" Edward piped up, I watched as Emmett's smirk disappeared into nothing but a scared, worried frown. Edward chuckled lightly, smiling his crooked smile I noticed yesterday.

All of a sudden, 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson boomed out of my cell, it was Charlie. "1 sec," I smiled, walking over into the corner. "Hey dad!"

"You aren't settled in yet?" he asked, oh right, I didn't call.

"Nope, I'm never settled until I have a regime. I haven't discovered it yet, you know that." I laughed, he laughed a short laugh from home.

"You are right, I should rephrase, 'when you are unpacked.'" I nodded, looking at the other people in the room, all but Edward looking away.

"Well I am unpacked, Alice gave me a make-over today too," I huffed, he really laughed at this. "I hate make-over's but her brothers seem to like it better than my flannel shirts and-"

"Brothers?" he asked, stern and father like now, I couldn't say, 'roommates seem to like it' no! I had to tell the truth. Stupid Bella.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about dad," I changed to a very light whisper, "They don't like me like that," I whispered, he suddenly let out a huge sigh of happiness, then another sigh of dread.

"You are with them aren't you," he accused, I laughed a little, very falsely and he knew he was right.

"Yeah dad they are here, but Alice just wanted a second opinion of her work, nothing more!" I rushed.

"Okay Bells, I trust you." He sighed, "I have to go back to work, I will see you at Christmas."

"Yeah dad, I love you!" I called.

"Ditto baby," the phone clicked and then I shut my phone. I sat back where I was and knocked my head back over the couch.

Edward was suddenly at my face. I shot back, knocking my forehead on his chin. "Ow crap!" I cursed.

"Sorry!" he yelled, rushing around the couch to look at my head. "I was just going to ask whether you were in trouble or not?"

"Not technically!" I groaned, "how hard is your chin!?" I asked, looking at his guilty face. I suddenly burst into laughter. He looked extremely puzzled. "I am such an idiot. How did we manage that?" I laughed, no one quite got what I meant but I didn't care. I have always laughed in awkward situations.

"You have concussion!" Edward said, a serious tone now heavy on his voice.

"I don't, I'm just, really weird forget it!" I laughed, "what do you guys want to do?" I asked, perking up though my forehead was throbbing uncontrollably.

"I think, we should show Bella our acts, and vice versa." Alice suggested, everyone automatically getting up. "Let's go Bella!" she smiled, pulling me up from my chair. I groaned, no one outside of the auditioning room and family had seen me sing, yet by my stupidity of asking a question I am now to sing in front of total strangers. _It's practice Bella, just practice._ I said to myself as we walked to the auditorium.

The place was empty, thank the lord. Edward, Emmett and Jasper got up onto the stage. Edward brought out a mike. "Hey, we are 'Cullen Coordinated' and this is '_I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off'_

It was only mere seconds before Edward pure, angelic voice entered the big hall.

_#Last year's wishes_

_Are this year's apologies_

_Every last time I come home_

_I take my last chance_

_To burn a bridge or two_

_I only keep myself this sick in the head_

_Because I know how the words get you {off}_

_We're the new face of failure_

_Prettier and younger but not any better off_

_Bullet proof loneliness_

_At best, at best_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Collect the bad habits_

_That you couldn't bear to keep_

_Out of the woods but I love_

_A tree I used to lay beneath_

_Kissed teeth stained red_

_From a sour bottle baby girl_

_With eyes the size of baby worlds_

_We're the new face of failure_

_Prettier and younger but not any better off_

_Bullet proof loneliness_

_At best, at best_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_The best way_

_To make it through_

_With hearts and wrists intact_

_Is to realize_

_Two out of three ain't bad_

_Ain't bad_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_(Honeymoon)_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I wake up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I wake up next to you_

_(Honeymoon)#_

My applause was there before I even knew I was clapping. "You like it Bella?" Edward asked through the mike, my head bobbing like it was floating on water. "Your turn," he smirked. I shook my head and pointed to Alice. She shot up and danced onto the stage. The rock equipment the band was holding had been exchanged with classical instruments. Emmett was on bass, Jasper was on clarinet and Edward had the violin. The lights dimmed on the stage and then I spotlight beamed down on the Alice, in what I can only assume was a ballet pose. She rose a little, second by second until she had risen to full length. She spun on the tip of her toes to lean onto her left knee. She fluttered around the stage gracefully until the end of the beautiful music and she dropped to her knees, let her back fall to the floor too.

I was mesmerised, now I really needed something to get me out of this. They were too good to have me go up after them. "Now, it is your turn," he smirked. I shook my head again, "please Bella, you can't have stage fright in front of 5 people, how will you last in front of millions?" he pouted and I knew then that I had to get up and sing one of my mediocre songs.

"Fine, but it isn't half as good as those performances. Don't laugh!!" I yelled, grabbing an acoustic guitar from its stand. I sighed, strummed a little and began to think of the perfect song to play.

_#I never promised you a ray of light, _

_I never promised there'd be sunshine every day, _

_I give you everything I have, the good, the bad. _

_Why do you put me on a pedestal, _

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below, _

_So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there. _

_One thing is clear, _

_I wear a halo, _

_I wear a halo when you look at me, _

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_you wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you, _

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_I always said that I would make mistakes, _

_I'm only human, and that's my saving grace, _

_I fall as hard as I try _

_So don't be blinded _

_See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin, _

_so pull me from that pedestal, _

_I don't belong there. _

_One thing is clear, _

_I wear a halo, _

_I wear a halo when you look at me, _

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_you wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you, _

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_Why you think that you know me _

_But In your eyes _

_I am something above you _

_It's only in your mind _

_Only in your mind _

_I wear a _

_I wear a _

_I wear a Halo _

_One thing is clear, _

_I wear a halo, _

_I wear a halo when you look at me, _

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_you wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you, _

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_Haaaa ha-ha halo (x9)#_

There was silence for a little while. I wasn't sure whether to open my eyes or not, I wanted to open them to smiles rather than to held in laughter. "I see why we accepted you now Bella," I heard Carlisle say. My eyes shot open, in shock that he was watching, and also that he liked it. I went beet root red and began to fumble with my guitar, losing my balance on the stool in fright. I expected to feel the guitars impact from falling onto me and my back hit the hard wood, but instead something just as hard caught my weight. I looked up to see Edward.

"What? You were over there!" I said, pointing to the small crowd of people.

He shook his head defiantly, "I snuck backstage," he admitted sheepishly, though I am sure that he was right in front of me when I opened my eyes. I must be tired, but I slept fine after 4 am.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my eyes narrowed onto his golden orbs. He grimaced and nodded. "You're losing it Bella." I grunted to myself, letting Edward take my hand to bring me to my feet. When I was on my feet I looked up to his face, his ochre eyes locked on mine, we just stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Then all of a sudden his concentration broke he looked away.

"Are you going to do this without falling, or do I have to carry you everywhere now?" he laughed, I playfully smacked his arm but I wouldn't let him know that that hurt more than any stumble I had encountered. He winced though so it wasn't an effort wasted.

I wanted him to carry me, but that would be pathetic, I should feel this hard, so soon. I have known him less than 24 hours yet I want to stay with him forever. I shouldn't feel like this so soon, or about anyone! I am 17, not 21. I don't like feeling this way; it just makes me even more... vulnerable.

**Edward POV**

Why am I so comfortable with a... human? I am the world's most deadly predator. I lure people in on looks alone, like I need it. I could like a butt pimple and still get my prey, I may not drink from humans, but that doesn't mean I won't if I lose control.

Then her clumsy personality trait reared its ugly head when Carlisle in interrupted her peace after her song was done. She began to wobble and fumble with the guitar before my very eyes and I knew she was about to fall. Anyone would have just let it happen, but before I could think of where I was, she was in my arms, her guitar in my other. My eyes widened in shock before she looked up to me.

"What? You were over there!" she exclaimed, pointing to the small crowd of people, shocked, horrified and a little afraid.

"I snuck backstage," I admitted, lying. I did my best to look sheepish and she bought it.

"Are you sure?" she asked, still positive I was lying. I nodded, to knock in the final nail into her belief in me. "You're losing it Bella." She muttered to herself and I took her hand to help her up to her feet. When she was as tall as she would go, her beautiful hazel eyes gazed up to into my golden ones. I stood there for a minute. Me, a vampire having a special only-in-the-movies kind of moment.

_Edward! Snap out of it!_ Carlisle thought to me, my head suddenly shooting back into action as I stared at my father for all intent and purposes. _Good boy_ he praised, I wasn't happy about obeying this particular command but it had to be done, who knows whether my mouth would fill to the brim with venom, or whether it would end well, but either way we can't take chances. People notice missing people nowadays. I took her hand again and led her back to the seats.

"That was amazing Bella!" Alice crooned as she came into arms length. She pulled Bella into one her all famous iron tight hugs, I rolled my eyes and approached my father.

"We need to talk Edward," he whispered, I knew the others heard it but Bella on the other hand did not. I nodded, turning back to the hyper Alice with the blushing Bella. I guess her performance was more embarrassing than I thought

"I have to get going, see you later guys," I sighed, waving to them goodbye. The Bella kept her eyes on my back as I left with my father. Although I knew where to go, he guided me with his hand on my shoulder, a fatherly thing to do. In the privacy of his office we were instantly settled in our seats. "Carlisle, I-"

"No, listen." He hushed, placing a hand up in the air in protest. "She makes you happy, I know she does no question." It was true, that was why I wasted time with her. I could be focusing on yet another year in this damn school, but I didn't need to anymore, I just spent time writing more songs I would never be able to play. "And you, your mother and I would love for you to be happy, but she is just so..."

"Mouth watering? Delicious? Irresistible?" I suggested, his head very rigidly nodding in agreement to my options. "I know that, and that is exactly why I am with her. It is so difficult to stay away from her and I, I don't know why," I cursed, grimacing as I spoke. He motioned for me to lean forward to him.

He took my shoulders. "I can't fathom the pain it must take not to, take her. But son, you mustn't and for safety, stay clear of her, as much as possible." I wanted to fight; it was more complex than just thirst. She was a nice girl, MY kind of girl. She was cute (a plus), shyer than most girls of her age, and she comes across as my type. If vampires can have types other than their own. There! Right there is exactly why I can't keep this up, she is so breakable. This has to stop now.

"I will, dad." I muttered, clearly not happy, making him sigh. _I don't like doing this to you, or anyone but it's beneficial for us all, not just the rest of us. You will see it soon._ I nodded, and got up to leave. _I love you Edward._ "Love you too dad." He must really feel guilty about this; he never says I love you except for in front of humans. He means it but I am just too peed off to even think about accepting his out of the way apology.

My phone blurted out Alice's ringtone and I sighed. She saw it in a vision of course. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open. "You can't do this to me, she is my friend too!" I heard her cry.

"Alice, I can't take risks with her." I groaned, she knew I hated this, everyone knew it and if they didn't know now, they would soon. "Don't make her feel too left out," I said.

"I won't make her feel that way at all, because I am not going to stop. She is my friend and I'm not the one who is in-" I shut the phone in anger and stormed back to my dorm. I was alone for a moment, and then the guys ran in.

I groaned and walked to my room, normally my family lets me brood for a while but not today. Before I could even get 5 feet toward my door handle Emmett was bracing me to the floor. I struggled but stopped, it was stupid to try and battle someone as physically large as Emmett. "What do you want?" I yelled.

"You hung up on Alice, that made her upset you know?" jasper fumed, it wasn't my feelings of rage that made him like that. It was because I was rude to Alice. "Why did you do it?"

"She made me really mad!" I boomed, making Emmett flinch a little.

"What did she do?" he shot back at me.

"She was telling me what I didn't want to hear," I forced, if I didn't reason, I would never be allowed to sulk about my sacrifice. _What was it?_ Emmett thought. "She was going to tell me that I am in love with Bella, which I am not!"

Emmett grinned at me, what wasn't I getting? _If you don't love her then why do you want to sulk about it?_ He thought, that was a good point, but I would never give him the satisfaction of having a point. "Here is my theory, you do love Bella, but you are too damn stubborn to admit it. Jasper? What do you think?"

**

* * *

**

So what DO you think? R & R with your responses, tell if you loved it, if you hated it, if you didn't really understand I will pm you personally with answers. I am that kind of writer. If you have any ideas what –so-ever for songs, ideas for storylines or any characters you want me to add then leave that too! I just want to know what you think, thanks for reading.

**Chapter 3 coming to a fanfic near you!**


End file.
